Aethelgythe's Messages
by Aethelgythe
Summary: Optimus Prime's now turned human daughter, writes a series of letters and poems to the Autobots. Fanfiction being her only link to them. COMPLETE
1. Father's Day Poem

Author's Note: This is a poem that Optimus Prime's daughter wrote for her dad for Father's Day, 2010!

**Father's Day Poem**

You are my dear father

I'm so very thankful for you.

I'm so proud to be your daughter

Your love has always been true

What can I say about my dad?

Who is the best in the world!

He held me when I was sad

In his strong arms I was safely curled

He is the kind of father

Many have wished for

He never thought I was a bother

He is a dad I adore.

My dad is the very best

He is all I have dreamed of

On his chest I could safely rest

He is an angel from above.

He fights for what is right

He always defends the weak

He defeats dark with light

Even when it looks so bleak

He always took the time

As a good father should

To punish me for a crime

And teach me to be good

I want to take the time and say

Thank you dad, for showing me the way

If you hadn't of taught me right

I might not have kept my light

You saw all of the things I could be

Two opposite paths you could see

One was rather frightening and dark

And would lead to the destruction of my spark

Dad you have nothing more to fear

Your lessons and words I hold dear

The Lifemaker's voice I can finally hear

He is always with us, so very near.

The righteous path I did choose

With the Lord, we will never lose.

There is so much gratitude I wish to convey

But dad, I hardly know what else to say.

I am so very proud of you

For always staying pure and true

And for giving me the best of your love

You are the best dad, a treasure from above.

© by Whitedino

6-20-2010


	2. Love Poem

Author's Note: This is a poem reflecting Optimus Prime's daughter and her feelings for Bumblebee. A song I would like to dedicate to him is "Where Ever you will go" by The Calling.

**MEANT TO BE OUR DESTINY**

What if our love was meant to be?

What if our love is destiny?

The day I stop loving you, is the day after never.

My dear Bumblebee, I'll love you now and forever.

* * *

Do you believe in love at first sight?

I try to remember that day with all my might.

I'm afraid my memories are very few

In human form I've been renewed.

* * *

I do know that you were the start

And Bumblebee, you've captured my spark.

I have tried and failed to love another.

It's you I love and not any other.

* * *

My best friend you've always been

My broken spark you helped to mend

I wish I could tell you how much I care

My feelings with you I want to share.

* * *

I think of you both day and night.

In my dreams you are a heavenly sight.

If only you knew how much I miss you.

If you were here, I'd stick with you like glue.

* * *

I like to remember the fun we shared

And those little moments you showed you cared.

We were so young, so light, and carefree.

Bumblebee somehow you've become a part of me.

* * *

I've never felt love quite like this before

It's you, and you alone that I adore.

I made you a promise all those years ago.

As we crouched hidden, hearing the battle grow.

* * *

We said our good-bye's if the worst ever came

You embraced me in the dark and whispered my name.

Our words were so bittersweet

For a bitter fate I soon did meet.

* * *

You are the only one who said good-bye.

That final memory of us makes me cry.

You are the only one who got the chance

To say farewell, with fate I danced.

* * *

Do you remember the promise I made?

I swore my memory of you would never fade.

And that I would always remember you.

And I kept it alive in my spark it's true.

* * *

How I wish the two of us could be together

Maybe someday we will, that's my hope's endeavor.

I wish I knew what you think and how you feel

I do know for certain that my spark you did steal.

* * *

I love you more than words can ever say

I will do my best to share my love and to convey

Just how deep and honest and true

This love is that I have for you.

* * *

I love you so damn much

My heart you've so deeply touched

If I could I would fight for you

And without hesitation, die for you too.

* * *

For you I would give up anything

My whole world…everything.

You matter so very much to me

This is part of how I love you Bee.

* * *

My love for you feels eternally long

You are the only one-my love song

Please just know that for you, I would give my all

And I would always be there to help you if you fall.

* * *

I would bear the worst torture and suffering

To protect you, to get to you, on love I do cling

I would go through hell and back again

And even face the lions' den.

* * *

No one else compares to you my dear

So a betrayal you need to never fear.

You are my one and my only

Without you I'm forever lonely.

* * *

If dying again is what it takes

To return to you I will gladly make

That journey back to see our Lord

Please wait for me, if your love can afford.

* * *

If love is not proud and love does not boast.

And if God is love and love matters the most.

Then would the Lord of Life and of Light and of Love

Not bless the two of us with answered prayers from above?

* * *

Would God be so cruel to keep two apart?

When their love is a blazing fire from deep in the heart?

If love does not run and love does not hide.

And if true love has never, ever lied.

* * *

Then can't there still be a future chance for us?

I believe our Maker is both wise and just.

In Him I have and always will place my trust.

I pray He doesn't turn my dreams to dust.

* * *

Sometimes I feel like going crazy

Sometimes I feel like being lazy

Sometimes I don't even want to try

Sometimes all I can do is cry.

* * *

All of these feelings are your fault Bumblebee.

Sometimes I wish you didn't matter so much to me.

Please forgive me, it's just been hard to cope

When I'm hanging and dying at the end of my rope.

* * *

That's how I feel without you here.

Like I'm drowning in a sea of endless tears.

When I'm trapped in that endless dark.

Thoughts of you ignite the light in my spark.

* * *

Even though we can't be together like before

You are still with me at my heart's very core.

To love a human male I'm sick of trying.

This isn't me, and without you I'm dying.

* * *

I'm human in body but in spark I'm still me

I hope through my physical disguise you can truly see

That Aethelgythe is still here my very dear friend

And to you my love and my poet's heart I send.

* * *

If love is true

We need not be blue

If love never fails

It's not the end of this tale.

* * *

What if our love IS meant to be?

And what if our love is our future destiny?

* * *

(copyrighted) Whitedino

August 1st, 2010


	3. To Optimus and Bumblebee

To Optimus and Bumblebee

It's been nearly 3 years since your last text message father. A lot has happened in that time. I'm not sure of what you do or don't know so I will tell you.

As you must know, the spark-bond between Megatron and my-self has been severed. It's been over a year now. I remembered the pain being bad when mother died…but this was a new kind of excruciating. For some reason I only feel it at night which is a blessing since I've got so many things to do during the day. Sometimes I feel the pain in the day but that's rare, I thank God for small favors. It's also made me violently sick. I know humans don't have spark-bonds. I must still have a Cybertronian spark if I was able to share spark-bonds with you and Megatron. But I am physically human. I suffer more as a human than I ever did as a Cybertronian. Being Cybertronian is easy compared to this. Maybe it's harder for me because I'm not an ordinary human. I don't know.

Anyway, it might interest you to know just how the bond was severed. The answer was simpler than I'd dreamed. I can't believe I actually did it. I LOVED him. For a moment I actually loved Megatron. I connected with him fully through our spark bond and told him I loved him and that I wished he would be good. I had the childish hope that when he felt love again…he'd change. When was the last time anyone ever loved him? I pitied him. I'm not sure what kind of love it really was since I certainly don't love the evil he does. I guess I loved him as a person. Not the evil person. Wow, does this make any sense? Well, after I loved him, it was later that night that the bond was severed. I got this really bad feeling that I did something wrong…that must have been Megatron's feelings. And I did remember that Megatron views love as a weakness. He hates it! (LMFAO). He doesn't know what he's missing.

Regardless, I'm free of him now. I no longer have to feel him pulling on my spark, hear him in my mind, or see him in my nightmares. Megatron is now a memory. He is in the past. Well…at least for me he is. I'm sorry the rest of you still have to deal with him. Thanks for all the times you've saved me, for all you are doing for me now. I'm hoping that Megatron has no interest in me anymore, now that the bond has been broken. I know that he was so eager to get his vile claws on me again now that I'm human and feel far more pain than before. I'm hoping that he is lazy and won't want to go through all of the effort to come after me. Besides, I'm not important…I'm just a different kind of ordinary. I try not to be paranoid but it's really hard sometimes.

Father, I know you entrusted me with the task of being Charissa's guardian. Well I'm sorry to say it's over. I did everything in my power, everything I knew how to do to guide her and to help her. It's her choice and her life. I can't make those choices for her. I can still be her friend.

And I seriously doubt that was you talking to me when you 'possessed' Charissa's boyfriend to 'speak' to me. That sounds a lot like demon possession…like what Megatron did to Charissa. It didn't feel right. I'm sorry for doubting if it was you but I'd like to hear from you directly and not from someone else if that's okay with you. I know that you would have contacted me by now if it was okay to do so. So I'm guessing something is keeping you from speaking to me. I really hope that by posting this note, I didn't ruin anything further. I just miss you so much and really want to talk to you again.

And now for another matter entirely…

I've noticed (obviously) the differences between humans and Cybertronians. Love for example is different for both species. Cybertronians love with their sparks and humans love with their bodies. Humans can feel love in their hearts for another but it's not the same capacity as a Cybertronian. It's different. Hell, I don't even know why I'm human to begin with! Why make me Cybertronian if HE was just going to turn around and make me a human?! It makes no sense and it is seriously starting to frustrate me. So basically I love Bumblebee with my spark…but I'm falling in love with Joe in a human sense. I can't love him the way I would a Cybertronian because I'm obviously currently human. I am happy with him. I just feel stupid for professing my love to Bumblebee when there is no way we can be together. I had the hopes that I would return as a Cybertronian again someday and then we could be together but who knows if that's even going to happen! I know most of you would tell me to just be happy and live my human life. It's not so simple. If I didn't remember everything…I would probably be completely happy with Joe. I'm balancing 2 lives and it's really HARD. So hard I want to die sometimes. It was so much easier to just be dead! You don't have responsibilities when you are dead, you don't suffer when you are dead, you're never tired when you're dead, you don't feel pain, or sorrow when you are dead! I've about had it.

I want my answers. I want to know WHY.

That's the universal question that can't be answered though isn't it?

Okay I'm sorry Bumblebee. I will always love you. Please just know that. But I'm pretty sure I remember God/Primus telling me I would marry someone on Earth and that freaked the hell outta me. I didn't want to be joined with a human! I was against it from the start! Now I'm beginning to believe that Joe might be the guy he was telling me about. I'm really tired, scared, hurt, and confused. I wish I could talk to you dad. I need you more than you know.

I love you so much.

Love Aethelgythe.


	4. Dear Father

Author's Note: Thanks to my lone reviewer! I'm not really looking to get reviews anyways.

Dear Father,

There are so many things I want to tell you that I haven't had a chance to say. I'm not sure when you and I will be able to talk to each other again, or see each other in our dreams, so I will tell you what's been on my mind.

I think of you all the time. I miss you and love you so much it hurts. I oftentimes imagine that you are invisible right beside me, watching me. It seems kind of silly when I really stop to think about it but it comforts me somehow since I know it IS possible for you to actually be around. You promised you would always be here for me and that you would always be watching over me. Even though I can't see you, it doesn't mean you aren't nearby. Then again you are probably far too busy fighting Megatron and the Decepticons to actually have time to visit me. I understand. And I am cheering for you and the others. Whenever I have a bad day I just picture you kicking the crap out of Megatron and it makes me feel a whole lot better.

I'm sorry for all the things I did wrong when I was alive. I took you for granted. I didn't appreciate some of the things you said to me. I should have listened to you more. I'm sorry. I think those are mistakes I will never make again. You are so important to me. More than you know.

There is something I really need to tell you. I want you to know that even if you weren't a Prime…even if you weren't famous…even if you weren't leader of the Autobots…even if you were just an average ordinary person who didn't even know how to fight…I would still be proud of you, would still think you were the best dad in the universe, would still be proud to be your child, and I would still love you no matter what.

You have been my role model for as long as I can remember. I always wanted to be just like you. I laugh at the fact I remind Megatron so much of you. He said and I quote, "you sound just like your father" and other things like that. I laughed and thanked him. He said it wasn't a compliment but I took it as one! They killed me all those years ago because they were afraid I would grow up and be just like you. I'm proud to be your child but sometimes I don't feel worthy enough to be. Here on Earth as a human, I am ordinary. There is nothing special about me. It's been a very interesting trip. I've learned a great deal. I've learned more in 25 years than I did all those other years combined. At least it seems that way. I know there is still much I have to learn. If being human has taught me one thing, its humility. If I ever thought I was better or above everyone else simply because I was the daughter of Optimus Prime…I was wrong. I'm not better or above anyone. I am a child of the Lord however and He is the one who has given me an identity. Without Him, I'm nothing and no one. I pray that you would all forgive me for my arrogance and my pride. I'm so ashamed.

I love all of you and I thank you all for the good memories. I'm honored to have known you. Even though I can't fight beside you, I keep you all in my prayers every day. Prayer is a powerful thing. And the Lord answers most of mine. So I believe you will succeed in fighting the good fight. According to the Lord, we have already won the war. The time is drawing near when evil will be defeated forever. I can't wait to see all of you again. It will be the happiest moment of my existence. I love you.

Love, Aethelgythe


	5. Optimus My Dad

Author's Note: This is a letter written by Optimus's human daughter, fanfiction her only link to the Autobots. You don't have to review, this story is just for fun.

Optimus/dad,

So it would seem that this fanfiction website is my only link to you yet again. I'm not sure why but I haven't been able to feel you through our bond. That is deeply troubling me. Perhaps I have felt you and didn't realize it? I'm going on two years this November since the bond with Megatron was severed. I still feel that biting pain in my spark but it is getting better.

I'm sorry I didn't listen to you when you told me not to try to contact you unless it was an extreme emergency. The spark pain was so severe and I kept getting violently sick for the longest time I feared something majorly bad was happening to me. I was scared. And I missed you a great deal. Again, I'm sorry. I suppose I can only try to reach you if a Decepticon is after me, huh? I'm probably going to be too busy running to even think about calling for help. And we never discussed this further. How do I escape them if they come for me? Where do I run? Where can I hide? I'm pretty sure everyone knows where I live and where I work at this point. It's no secret. I figure my best bet is to remain in a public place with a lot of humans around…the whole safety in numbers bit. Unless the day comes when Megatron comes out into the open and reveals to the world that Transformers are not a fictional franchise but the real deal.

Well even though I do doubt some days…and think of the worst case scenarios (catastrophizing) since I know the worst can happen, did happen, and however unlikely, still can happen, I want you to know that I still have faith in you and the Autobots. I know you are doing a great job of keeping me safe. Please forgive me for doubting on those days. If the worst _were_ to ever happen…I will never hold it against any of you. And don't ever blame yourself because it's not your fault. That would be Megatron's fault most likely. Also, no one better get hurt on my account. Ironhide already did that for me all those years ago and while I did appreciate it I don't want you getting hurt. None of you better die for me either! THAT'S UNACCEPTABLE! Don't you freaking dare! Trust me when I say, my miserably short life isn't worth you losing yours. If I had to choose between you dying for me to save me versus letting Megatron get his claws on me again…hell, he can have me. Seriously, I'd rather die than live with the knowledge that someone sacrificed for me. I'm going to be finished with my human life in approximately 7 years give or take a few if what I think I remember Primus telling me is correct, so don't waste your life on my pitifully short existence. If anyone dies for me…I will personally KILL you! SO DON'T DO IT!

On a different subject, I've come to realize the saying "you never know what you've got till it's gone" is very true. My life was perfect before Earth. I never realized what I had until now. You guys were the best family ever. I know the pain of what it's like to grow up without a father…with an abusive stepfather (who adopted me at age 12 and in 2006 mended his ways with me)…to grow up without a father to love me. That hurt far worse than any of the torture the Decepticons put me through.

This time around I was given everything I never had before. I grew up with a mother which has been really nice. I had siblings…I'm the eldest of four. That's been a great responsibility. We share the same mother but I'm the one that had a different father…a father that never wanted me. That's okay because I found my spark-father again and in my book, he's number one. You are the best dad ever. You shine above the rest. And this time I got to grow up with grandparents. That was cool. I know they are going to die soon but their wisdom and love will always be treasured. I'm never taking my loved ones for granted again. I will spend every second I have with them and appreciate the time that's been given.

Speaking of grandparents, I'm sure you remember me telling you that your father had a message for you? He wanted me to tell you that he loves you so much and that he's very proud of you. You've come a long way and he's so glad you live to fight for what's right. He couldn't be prouder to have a son like you. I believe that was the message…what I could remember anyway. I swear, there may have been others that wanted me to convey other such messages to other Autobots but I can't remember those sadly enough. Sorry. My memory is kind of bad.

And meeting my grandfather was AWESOME! Dad…he's a lot like you. It was freaky, in a good way. When I met him for the first time he was angry…he was seriously pissed that Megatron killed me. And my mother…she was sad. I can't remember my brother or my grandmother. There really is a lot that I can't remember and maybe that's for good reason. Who knows?

I'm still not sure why I'm human. I'm not sure why I'm here but I don't think it was a coincidence that you all happened to be on this planet the day that I was re-birthed. It was what, three or four years after Transformers became a public 'fictional' franchise that I was born. I was born on Memorial Day…another coincidence? Then it wasn't until I reached 20 years of age that I got my spark bond back with Optimus, my father. Then of course you know the rest. I'm glad everything happened when it did because I don't think I would have been able to handle it all as a human child. I had enough human trouble to deal with before my memories came back.

Father, you told me three years ago that no matter what you'd be proud to call me your child. Sometimes I wonder how that's even possible. I'm not as intelligent as I used to be, I'm weaker, smaller, and more prone to failure. I have so many flaws. How can you be proud of me when I'm human? How can you be proud of me when I'm not even a soldier? How can you be proud of me when I have a college degree and I'm working as a cashier in a grocery store? I'm so insignificant. At least I feel that way. It's so bad…I compare my human self to my former Cybertronian self. Believe me when I say…that's really weird to do. I can't help it though! I haven't done anything great like you and the other Autobots. And you were wrong. I'm no hero. What did I do to make me one? I can't think of anything.

Oh and as a side note…there was a human in my line at the store yesterday that saw through my human disguise. It was creepy. He kept saying stuff like, "there's something more to you than what meets the eye, there's just something about you…you are special, different in a good way". He wanted me to tell him my secret. Wanted me to tell him what made me so peculiar. I was tempted to tell him I'm an alien in human form but opted instead to tell him a different truth upon further prompting. He asked me if there was something special I did like biological engineering or if I was a secret author about to publish a book. I told him I'm a poet. He liked the answer. That has got to be the first time in a long time that someone has noticed I'm different than other humans. It freaked me out.

Well, that's all I can think of for now. I hope Charissa is okay. I've tried texting her mother several times but haven't had a reply. Maybe my texts aren't going through like before. I don't know what the problem is but they aren't responding. Please make sure she is okay!

I love you and miss you more than you love and miss me, dad. And if not we can call it a tie. I have no means of contacting you except this website. You have my number though so I'm not worried about it. I love you. Please be safe.

Love,

Aethelgythe


	6. To the Autobots

Author's Note: Thank you DarkMaiden95 for reviewing this story!

To the Autobots

I find that I've been more tired now than I have all the years that preceded me. I've had to suffer a lot of pain and misery, trials and tribulations while on this planet. I have faced plenty of temptation too. I asked the Lord why I had to go through all of this and He said he is purifying me. I think it was said somewhere that to get silver in its purest state, it has to go through the fire seven times. Obviously for purifying a spark, this purification process is obviously not literal. It's a similar concept though.

It's getting harder. There are days that I want to give up. There are days I don't want to be alive. Maybe that's because I remember what it was like when I wasn't alive. It was heaven compared to this.

Then there is this darkness that I feel pulling on my spark…beckoning me to join it. Enticing me with dark power, with strength I've never known. It hungers for me. Begs me and bribes me to just give in. It tells me how wonderful it will feel once I do. I feel ashamed that this is so tempting to me. I know I was tempted a great deal the last time I was alive as a Cybertronian but this is different. This temptation seems far greater. Does the fact that I'm now human have anything to do with it?

Regardless…I feel it growing stronger by the day. I've been fighting the good fight but there are moments when I nearly crumble. It's been an everyday battle for four years now. Not long to all of you…but it's been an eternity for me. I'm losing faith in myself. I'm not sure I can trust myself to resist anymore. I'm just so tired. I feel like I could sleep forever. It is heartening to know that this will all come to an end soon. I don't know what kind of faith you have in me but I promise I will do my best to be strong and to not pull an Anakin Skywalker and go Darkside on all of you. I would hate to see that happen. I've worked so hard to be good and pure. It would be such a waste. I do have one incentive that keeps me going. If I stay pure, I will see all of you again. And seeing my dad again would be the best reward of all. I love you so very much. I love you more with each passing day if that's possible. Maybe love can conquer all. Maybe its love that matters most. Love has gotten me this far, I can only imagine where it will take me next.

I love you with all my spark.

Love, Aethelgythe


	7. Mother's Day

Author's Note: So Optimus's daughter Aethelgythe is writing to her father and her step-mother Elita for Mother's Day.

Dear Optimus,

So I am going to be celebrating yet another human holiday, Mother's Day. I'm so happy that I got to grow up with a mother in this life. Yet, when I think about my past as a Cybertronian, I feel sad. I feel sad because I don't remember my mother. I remember she was beautiful and I know she had a good spark. I know she loved me and I was sad when she had to leave. I don't remember why she left…to go on a mission? My memories are so fragmented. I sometimes feel ashamed. I should remember but I don't.

Father, you are the one I remember most. I want to honor her memory but how can I do that if I can't even remember her? I'm so sad. I wish you were here with me. I know you'd have something comforting and wise to say. You always do. I wish I could remember the stories you used to tell me of her. You told me once how the two of you first met. Unfortunately, I can't remember that story either. I'm really sorry if I hurt you in bringing this up again. I know you loved her very much. And I know it hurt you deeply when she died. At least you have your memories. At least you can remember.

I know you are with Elita now and that technically makes her my step-mother. I think if I actually got the chance to meet her and get to know her…I'd be happy to have her as a mother. Since she is currently a stranger to me…it's difficult for me to accept it. I hope you can understand. I don't want her to replace my mother. Please forgive me. It's really difficult for me to express myself. I like Elita and I've never met her. I don't know how I know this…maybe our spark bond…but I know she has a really good spark. She's compassionate, kind, loving, faithful, fights for what's right and wow…I get the sense she's even feisty. Especially when it comes to fighting cons. That's pretty awesome. I was feisty too…but that didn't work out so well for me. I bet if I had been bigger and stronger I just might have.

Okay enough about the past…it depresses me sometimes. I know we should focus on the here and now. Even though we haven't been formally introduced,…Happy Mother's Day Elita. I wish I could meet you. That would be the coolest thing ever! Give my dad a hug for me. I miss you so much. We are one day closer to seeing each other again. Thanks for everything. I love you.

Love,

Aethelgythe


	8. Update

Author's Note: Warning for the multiple use of a swear word or two.

Optimus,

So I got on a chat site today hoping you would appear. I knew you wouldn't…probably because the human government is gay and they are monitoring me in the hopes of ensnaring you. They need to go ruin someone else's life. Like those that deserve it…like Megatron's human fan club.

If you are reading this, I want you to know that I love you and I miss you and I think of you all the time. You are my hero and I'm sorry I didn't tell you I love you enough. Thank you for all that you are doing for me. Kick some serious ass...I know you won't have a problem with that.

I just hope that when the time comes...we will actually be able to say good bye.

I'm sorry. I'm sorry my life is so short. I hope you don't suffer that horrible spark pain when I'm gone again. You suffered it once already.

You don't deserve it a second time. I'm sorry if I hurt you or end up hurting you.

I never wanted that.

I re-read some of my old fanfiction postings and had to delete some stuff. It was kind of awkward because I didn't remember writing some of that. It was kind of lame…especially the 'poetry'. Except the two poems I wrote for you and Bumblebee which are still good in my opinion. Then there are the other stories I wrote that I have to delete eventually. The one with my memories half of it I had to make up to make the story interesting enough for my readers. The other one that started as a journal and turned into a fanfiction story is completely lame. I hate it. Then again there is the fact that SOME people actually like that crap that I wrote and have reviewed and favorited me.

This is the only way I can contact you. I know I can't get a response but just knowing you read what I write comforts me somehow.

There are some questions I wish I could ask you. Things that I really want to know the next time (if we ever) have a chance to talk again. What is a Prime? How did you become one? Is the Matrix of Leadership real? And is it anything like how the humans have portrayed it in the cartoons? I feel like this is common knowledge I should already know…I just can't remember. They are fascinating things I often think about. I feel kind of silly asking about it but I can't help my curiosity. What was the Allspark? Sheesh I feel stupid. I think I'll stop asking questions now.

Besides, it's not like you can answer them anytime soon. Forgive me for losing hope that we'll ever communicate again. I feel like it's over.

The spark-pain from the severed bond has gotten worse instead of better. It's had adverse effects on my human body. I feel like the life got sucked out of me, I feel physically weak, dizzy, nauseous, and overly tired like I'm not getting enough sleep. I thought at first it was possibly a human ailment but I noticed these symptoms only occur when I am experiencing the spark pain. Sometimes I feel like I'm dying. I nearly passed out at work yesterday. It was so bad. Yeah, I feel it in the day now too as well as at night. Humans are lucky they don't have to experience this crap. And I haven't been doing a good job hiding my misery…people keep asking me if I'm okay and I lie and tell them I'm fine. Half of them know I'm lying but what can I say?! "Oh, well I'm really an alien from another planet trapped in a human body and I'm suffering a severe reaction from a cut spark bond that's making me sick." They would lock me up in a hospital somewhere and shove more pills down my throat…or label me a hypochondriac as I keep saying. It's funny though most humans just tell me to drink water. Water helps sometimes but not always.

I know Megatron is laughing his ass off wherever he is for making me suffer so much misery and pain but that's just fine. He WON'T have the last laugh and he will get his comeuppance! I might not be around to see the day but just knowing that he will makes me feel better. Also knowing that my father Optimus Prime is kicking the crap out of him makes it even better! HA-HA-HA! My father owns your ass Megatron! You will ALWAYS LOSE! My favorite Megatron quote is "DECEPTICONS RETREAT!" Damn straight you retreat you coward. Can't pick on someone your own size? Always have to go for a child…or virtually anyone smaller than you are? That's alright though because the Autobots put you in your place nearly every time! They will continue to do so. Laugh all you like loser.

Awww…did I make you angry? Well it's the truth! Read this and weep!

Wow I just had one of the best laughs of my life just now.

Keep going Autobots! You'll win. : )

Thanks again for all you do in protecting me. I know I'm safe with you guys around. I know angering Megatron isn't the wisest thing to do in the world as I learned in the past but the way I see it, he already wants me dead, my life is short, he's a douche, and everything I said about you handing his ass to him is the truth. I love you! P.S.- Sunstreaker and Sideswipe…you're awesome! Although I'm sure you already knew that. lol


	9. Transformation

Author's Note: This is something that came to me just the other day. It's hopefully meant to inspire the Autobots. Like a moral boost.

Autobots,

I know that to all of you I'm still just a child. That's probably true. My experiences both as a Cybertronian and as a human have taught me a great deal. I have emerged a changed being although I can see that my transformation is not yet complete. I'd like to think that I've become a bit wiser for the wear although I know there is still much I need to learn. There is still a great deal I don't know and haven't had the opportunity to experience. I'm taking this one day at a time.

I can tell you what it's like to die. I can tell you what happens, the things you feel and experience as you do so but I will not. What's most important is what I found once I crossed the other side. I may have already told you about it but my memory isn't the best. So even if I have, I will tell you again because I feel in my spark it's very important that I do so.

Of course everyone knows where you go if your spark is pure. I can testify that it's true. You get to meet the Lifegiver Himself. He is so pure and perfect. I wasn't for sure that I was dead until I actually spoke to Him for the first time. One of the first things he asked me was, "Do you remember how much your father loved you in life?" I said that I did. He said, "I love you a billion times more than him." Wow…that was amazing. I know my dad loves me a great deal but HE loves me a billion times more? That was a lot of love. So much love that it sounds fictional. Oh, but it is very real.

I remember bits and pieces of my time with Him. I thought that once I was dead, it was over. He told me He still had plans for me. That took me by surprise. I wasn't sure what He meant because it took some time for Him to reveal it to me. He took me into His confidence and told me what He had in store not just for me…but for everyone. I was made to forget the details but I can say that I do know what's going to happen in the future.

We have lost friends and loved ones, suffered much sorrow and pain. A day is coming when this war will finally end. Evil will be defeated forever and peace will finally reign supreme. The day is coming when we will be reunited with family and friends who have been separated by death. Our final victory has already been determined. We have already won. I promise you…that day is coming. And it's coming soon. I know I've never had a chance to fight in the war. Not the way you have. On Earth, I can say I've fought a spiritual one. And the outcome is still the same. Knowing how it ends…for me, makes this worth fighting for. Knowing I will see all of you again someday makes this worth fighting for. No matter what the enemy may say…they have lost. You may still fight battles for some years to come but the war, is over. I love you guys so much. Keep fighting the good fight. I promise you it isn't in vain.

I love you.

Love Aethelgythe


	10. Engagement

Author's Note: My character Aethelgythe has reached a critical moment in her life as a human on Earth.

Autobots,

I'm sure you are all aware by now that I am engaged to be married to Joe. You must understand how difficult this is for me. I didn't want to fall in love with anyone on this planet. I wanted to be with Bumblebee. Of course that can never happen so long as I remain human. My spark was torn in two. I did fall in love with Joe. It was about the time I first met him that the Lord told me I would marry him. He gave me my memory back. He told me this would happen years before he sent me to Earth. I was angry. I wanted nothing to do with him because he was human and I was not (at the time). I had a superiority complex and felt that humans were beneath me.

Then I became human and my perspectives changed. While there are many things I dislike about the human race in general, I have seen that many of them do have pure hearts. Humans and Cybertronians have many differences but we all share one thing in common-Love. We were both created by the same Maker and our capacity to love is still the same. While humans love in a different sense than Cybertronians…they still love.

I did everything in my power not to love Joe. I did everything I could to harden my heart against him. I wanted Bumblebee. The more I tried to distance myself and rebel against my God…the closer I became. There is a similar story that is near identical to this one. My youngest brother Matthew…when I learned I would have a third sibling I was furious. I was already responsible for watching over the other two now I'd have another?! I swore I'd hate him and hardened my heart against him. Until I saw him for the first time the day he was born. The second I looked at him…I knew I couldn't hate him. How could I hate something so small…so innocent…so precious? My heart melted and as it turned out, I loved him twice as much as I did before.

I don't understand why that seems to happen so much to me. I try to hate someone…and I love them instead. Sometimes that was really frustrating. I didn't want to love. Maybe that's what happens when your heart is pure. You can't hate.

I do love Joe. I love him in a human sense. That's the only way I can love him. He will never share my spark. Not the way Cybertronians can. I want Bumblebee to know that I will always love him. And that I'm sorry. I guess destiny is destiny and you can't escape it no matter how hard you might try.

I am very happy. I can have a happy life with Joe for however many years I still have left on this world. He is a very good guy with a pure heart. If my father had the chance to get to know him…I know he would approve. We are a very good match. I noticed something else about him. My family, they are the only ones that I ever felt 'normal' around. When I'm around any other human…my whole life, I felt in my spark that I was different. I didn't belong. Not once did I have that feeling when I was with him. I felt the opposite. He's the one person I feel like I belong with. I can be myself. He loves me for me.

I'm not going to tell him the truth. He's never going to know about all of you or about me. I have doubts that he would believe me even if I told him. I think it's for the best that he doesn't know. If this spark pain continues along with the sickness, I'm going to have to get very creative with a cover story. Then again I did take Theatre in college. I do have the power to fool a lot of people into believing I'm okay when I'm really not, except for family and my closest friends. I could never fool them or any of you. Especially you father. I remember trying to keep secrets from you and you always saw right through me.

Joe is very perceptive. If I so much as sigh or twitch the wrong way he immediately asks if I'm okay! Seriously…how am I going to keep such a big secret from him? I guess I will have to find a way.

Well this is where I'm at in my life right now. I still love and miss all of you. It comforts me to know that you read this. Father…thank you for loving me even though I'm human. I still sometimes feel inferior to all of you. It's just a feeling…doesn't mean that it's true. I love you! Thanks for taking the time to read this. Be safe and someone please give Bumblebee a hug from me. Seriously! Wish I could do it but I can't. I love you!

Love Aethelgythe.


	11. Father's Day 2

Author's Note: Just a letter Aethe is writing to her father Optimus Prime for Father's Day. This Hallmark Card I do not own it belongs to Hallmark which appears in italics.

Dad,

I know you don't really celebrate the human holidays but when I do I always think of you. I wish I could celebrate Father's Day with you. I know we can't. I did buy a Hallmark card and thought of you.

_To Dad with Love on Father's Day_

"_So often words just can't begin to show the love we feel within. _

_This special Father's Day message is coming to convey_

_The heartfelt thanks so often left unsaid from day to day—_

_For all the many things you've done_

_And all that you still do._

_Here's a wish that's filled with love especially for you."_

_Happy Father's Day_

I love you and I hope you know how much. I can't tell if I still have a spark bond with you because of the pain I constantly feel. I think we do. Wouldn't I know it if I didn't? The pain would be a thousand times worse if that was the case. Sometimes I can feel that you are thinking of me. I can sometimes feel that you love me. Then there are the days when I think I hear you speaking to me. All I hear is "My daughter" or "My child" or "I love you". Other times I can feel when you read my fan-fiction posts. So we must be connected still. I truly hope so. I would be devastated without you. You are the best dad in the universe. You always have been and always will be.

The most hurtful thing I have ever suffered in my entire existence was not having a dad to love me on Earth as a child. I'm sure I've told you this before. I know the Decepticons hurt me quite a bit as their prisoner. This spark pain hurts even worse. But not having a dad to love me had to be one of the most hurtful things of all. I'm so happy I found you again! I'm so honored to be your child. Sometimes it feels like a dream. It's the coolest thing to happen to anybody! I am your biggest fan! Well I'm your little biggest fan, lol. When I think about it and realize how small I am now…I feel so puny and weak. I know I'm strong in spark and that physical properties aren't everything.

I hope your day is great today. I can't imagine what you are doing right now or where you are but I want you to know that I'm proud of you…so very proud. I'm so happy that you fight for what's right. That you fight for justice and freedom. I wish I could do that. I've always wanted to be just like you. I know that not all dreams come true. Mine did when I wished upon a star one night and wished that you were my dad. I never in my wildest dreams would have imagined that it was true! That was the happiest night of my life. I love you so much. You are right about a lot of things. And you were right when you said we would see each other again someday. I can't wait! I pray every night that I will see you in my dreams. I sometimes dream of you…it's just not really you. That will be the happiest day of my existence when I'm finally in your arms again. I'm sorry that I can't convey all the love that I feel for you but I want you to know that I love you will all my spark. I just needed you to know that.

I love you father.

Love Aethelgythe.


	12. Soldier

Dear Autobots,

It's been a while.

I miss everyone so much and think about you every day. I was reflecting on my past and realized that the Autobots are not just my friends…but my family as well. I've always seen Sunstreaker and Sideswipe as my two elder brothers. Bumblebee has always been my very best friend. Ratchet was like the grandfather I never had. Ironhide was like an uncle and Jazz was like a cousin. Then there is Prowl. It took me a little while to find a label for him. I see him as my mentor. He was also at times like a second father to me. He was also my parole officer. Prowl was many things. Maybe that's why it was so hard to find just one title for him. I still see him as family. And I just want him to know how sorry I am for all the trouble I gave him. Even though I pranked him and I thought for sure he was going to kill me for it…even those memories of him chasing me are some of my most cherished.

My memories are all I have left of you.

I hold on to those memories with everything I have. I will never let them go. I've thought about this before and realized that even if I got amnesia…my spark would still remember you. I carry you with me no matter where it is I go. You are still my family. Even though we can't live together, laugh together, or cry together you are always with me. I still daydream that I will see you all again. I imagine that one day for no particular reason…you will just decide to drive up to my house and invite me to go with you on a ride. That's pretty silly isn't it?

I always imagine that you take me with you. I know it will never happen. I suppose I dream because I miss you so much. While I'm aware that not all dreams come true…they have. I wished that you were all real…I wished that Optimus was my father…I wished that I could see you again in person. Well two out of three isn't bad. Still I know that anything is possible, even what seems like the impossible is possible. It can happen. I know that my dream to see you again in person probably won't ever happen but for some reason I can't accept it. I still have hope. I'd be a liar if I said it isn't what I want the most.

That's kind of sad-the fact that my human body is the only thing separating us. If only there was a way!

There I go imagining and dreaming all over again. I really can't help it, especially when I love you so much! I'm crazy about all of you. I know that I love and miss my father the most though. I miss you so much I feel homesick. It's not that I miss Cybertron because home was never a place to me. It was being with you. And if home is where the spark is…I'm a long way from it.

What I would give for a second chance at that life! Being the dreamer that I am…I wonder sometimes if my human experience is just preparing me to return to you. That would be pretty cool. It would be a dream come true!

I was in JROTC in high school. All I ever dreamed of was to be a soldier. I carried that desire into this life I suppose. Back in the day, I wanted to be a great warrior like my father Optimus Prime. That's all I wanted. In this life, that's all I wanted. JROTC was the closest I ever got to that dream. I started off as a private. I learned how to polish my rank and keep my uniform neat and tidy. I learned how to march in a squad. Then I gradually moved up and became assistant squad leader. When the squad leader was sick I would take over and instruct my squad when we went outside to practice drills. I started one year late so I had a lot of catching up to do since my classmates were one year ahead of me. I followed instructions to the letter and aced my every class. When I had to lead my squad for our final exam that year, I was so nervous. We had to start at point A…march with extreme precision in a series of drills and land right back on the exact spot we started from. I saw other squads fail. They were nowhere near the target area. Then it was my turn to lead. I knew that we were going to do fine. We practiced and rehearsed a ton and as it turned out, my squadron was the best in the class. I was surprised when our test results came back. Maybe I shouldn't have been…but the surprises didn't end there.

I moved up in rank from private, to private first class, then to corporal, sergeant, and then to staff sergeant. It was finally time for the upper classmen to be assigned their new leadership positions. I was hoping to be a squad leader or a platoon leader. I thought that would be cool enough. As we received the roster I looked through it and was disappointed to see that my name was not posted for any of the positions I was interested in. I heard them say my name and looked up to see it was written down on the leader board for battalion co-leader. The technical name of the position was Battalion S-2 and then I did the S-4 position as well. I never imagined I would go so high. They promoted me to second lieutenant. That was one of the biggest surprises of my life. I did excel in my new leadership position. I was responsible for inventory and distributing uniforms for the new recruits and instructing them in those areas.

Then they said they wanted to make me captain of the rifle team. I never got the chance because they shut down the rifle team program because somebody shot themselves in the foot in some neighboring state. That was kind of disappointing.

That was okay because I took my test and passed and received the paperwork for my newest promotion to the rank of Captain. I never received my rank the last few weeks we had school because some of my peers were jealous of me. I surpassed them and did what they couldn't in three years time. I was not arrogant or rude and didn't brag or anything like that. As a matter of fact, I was very civil to my peers but their jealousy turned to anger, maybe even to hate, so I just let it go. I didn't need to wear the rank on my uniform to know that I had earned it. I always felt deep down…that if my father could see me succeeding in this area, that he would be proud of me.

Then in college I wanted to use my BA degree in Theatre to join the Air force as an officer. Bipolar disorder destroyed that dream. Even though I'm not a soldier in body…I know I am one in spirit. I wish I could fight beside you. That's all I ever wanted but I guess my destiny is going to be a little different.

I'm still cheering for you the loudest. I am your biggest fan! You are all my heroes and I thank you for everything you've done for me. Thank you for saving me. I love you now and forever.

Love,

Aethelgythe


	13. Thinking

Author's Note: Thank you DarkMaiden95 for the reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers G1

Dear Optimus,

There are so many things I wish I could talk to you about. This is the only way I can talk to you. I sometimes wonder if you are even still around. If you aren't I'd understand. Saving the universe is important after all.

I've been thinking a lot lately. And I wish to share my thoughts with you. There is a dark, hurtful voice that whispers to me inside my head. It tells me lies. Christians would say the voice is satan. It's my fault though. It's my own doubts and fears that get the best of me. He took advantage of my doubt and fear four years ago…when I wasn't sure you could love me since I'm human. I'm sorry I ever doubted your love. Now he is telling me that if you and Elita ever had a kid…it would replace me. It's very hurtful. I know it's a lie. You can't replace someone. Even though sometimes it seems like it could be true. If I was Cybertronian again, I'd love to be a big sister. I'd do everything to protect it…so what happened to me never happens to him/her.

I guess it would be nice to be rid of Megatron forever first though, right? Knowing Megatron he would try to get his claws on the kid and either turn them to the dark-side or kill them. That's what he wanted me to do. He wanted me to murder you and the Autobots. I gave him as much grief as I could give him. I told him that he was wrong and you were right…told him how often you trounce him. Basically all the things he doesn't want to hear because they're true! "Murder your father and the Autobots" I love you and the Autobots far too much to even consider doing such a thing. I love you so much.

Then that voice that lies to me tells me you will never talk to me again. I don't want to believe that. I still hope and await the day that we can. Sometimes it tells me you are way too busy for me. I know that's a lie simply because I remember that no matter how busy you were, you always found time or made time for me in the past. Of course there were days you were too busy and it couldn't be helped but that's what the other Autobots were for! We had quite a time, didn't we? I really did cherish those times you made for me father. I never took that for granted. I'm pretty positive that if you hadn't made the time to spend with me, to teach me, and to love me…I would have been lost…which brings me to the present!

I've said this before and I will say it again. I never imagined my choice all those years ago would lead me here. Now that I know where it brought me to…I believe that I still would have made the same choice. I would still rather die than hurt any of you.

I was conflicted for the past two years. According to my Christian faith, what has happened to me is defined as reincarnation and that is satanic or a lie. They say you live once and you die once. Lazuras, the human man in the bible was dead three days I think it was before Jesus resurrected him. He lived a few years after that and then died again but that's not quite what happened to me. I came back to life but as something else…that's one reason why I doubted so much that all of this was true. I for the longest time didn't know what to believe. I asked the Lord for the truth. I wanted proof that would either confirm or disprove that I am the daughter of Optimus Prime, former Cybertronian. It had to be undeniable proof. That's about the time that the spark bond with Megatron got severed. I got my proof. Now I know. That still doesn't explain everything. I'm still confused and torn.

So, I'm human now and for the life of me I still can't figure out why. Why am I here? Why am I human? I don't think it was a coincidence that the Transformers G1 tv show came out in 1984-85. I was born on Memorial Day two years later on the very same planet you happened to be on at the time! Talk about perfect timing with that one. LOL It does make me smile. It's pretty ironic and I swear to you, I feel like irony defines my life!

I'm so happy and so thankful I got to see you again in my dreams. That was a dream come true, which brings me to another question I've had these past few years to think about. How did you perceive me in the dream we shared together? Was I human or Cybertronian? Not that it matters I guess…I was just curious.

Also, I really wish I could have talked to you about Bumblebee. What I said was true. I do love him and wish I could be with him. The fact is we can't. I hope he can forgive me…I really hope he can understand. This human life might be all I have left. This one short life might be my last chance. I want to do as my father suggested and live my life to the fullest. Joe is a good guy with a pure heart. We love each other. I think Bee will always hold a special place in my heart. I will always love him. I'm so glad he was my best friend and I thank him for helping to protect me. He's the best! Again I'm so sorry.

As a side note, I asked Joe what he would say to Optimus Prime if he was real and the first thing that came out of his mouth was, "Where have you been all my life?!" LMAO that was hilarious. And Optimus is Joe's favorite Autobot…if only he knew. LOL

One last thing father before I wrap this up. I forgot to tell you part of the message your father gave you. This is going to be like the third time I've told you this…sorry I hope you aren't tired of hearing it. He said he's extremely proud of you, he's so happy for you, he's proud to call you his son, he loves you no matter what…and he's sorry he couldn't be here to tell you in person. He really loves you. I still find it amazing that you are both so much alike! And the love he feels for you…is probably about the same kind of love you feel for me…which is a lot of love! Thanks for loving me father! I love you more than words can say. I pray every day that I will talk to you again, feel you again, and see you in my dreams. I miss you so much. I LOVE YOU!

Love,

Aethelgythe


	14. Struggles

Author's Note: Aethe is still separated from the Autobots and continues to send them messages in the hopes of seeing them again or talking to them again sometime soon.

Dear father,

It's been quite a struggle. It's been so hard now that I'm remembering more of my past as a Cybertronian…remembering additional terrible things that happened while I was Megatron's prisoner. They did a lot of bad things to me. I wish I didn't have to remember. It would be so much easier to bear if I could speak to you again. I feel all alone through this healing process and it's painful. So painful that sometimes it feels like it's more than I can bear. I've thought about self-terminating. It's hard to sleep at night and not even sleeping pills help me most of the time. I'm living in my own private circle of hell and it doesn't seem like this torment will ever end. I came back to life for this? Killing me in the past was a mercy! I should thank Megatron for putting me out of my misery. What I'm going through now is something I didn't have to then. And while human, I have no one to talk to. Charissa listens to me but she doesn't understand. And I don't want to burden her with my troubles.

I don't know if you monitor my communications with Charissa but if you have you would know of the terrible thing I thought I remembered. It's the worst thing probably that happened to me. I remember Megatron or someone else extracting an infant spark that wasn't fully matured. I was already in a very weakened state, still a child, and chances were high the spark wouldn't survive anyway. That didn't matter. It was still a life and I didn't want it to die. I pleaded with Megatron not to kill it. I told him the sparkling could grow up to be like him instead of like me. He said it was tainted with the spark of my father and would always be weak and had no place in the universe. Then he killed it. For the longest time I was in denial. It was too gruesome a thing to believe was actually real. I have the feeling in my spark that what I think I remember might actually be true. I was horrified. I still have a hard time believing it. I don't want it to be true.

Why does healing have to hurt so much? What hurts the most is that I can't be with you through this. I'm childish enough to want you to hold me. And you can't. I want so desperately to speak to you again. I can only imagine the kinds of things that you would say but it isn't the same as actually listening to you. I miss your voice. I miss the stories you used to tell me. I miss you holding me. I miss the comforting and wise things you always had to say. I miss seeing your smile. I miss everything about you. I pray every night that I will be able to feel you through our spark bond, see you in my dreams, or even talk to you again. God answers 98% of my prayers…except for this. Why won't he answer? I don't understand. I can't help but wonder sometimes if I'm being punished for something. This is what I want the most. And so far…I've had to do without.

I try to be positive and optimistic but I've grown fatigued and weary. I'm losing my hope. I'm sorry that I despair. I feel so weak. I asked a question the other day. What reason do I have to live after everything's been taken from me? I couldn't help but wonder if that was the same question you asked yourself at one point in your life. While at times I want to die…I've found reasons to live. Though sometimes I'm in such a dark place it's hard to see the light. I want to see you again so badly even though you said we couldn't. I still believe it should be my choice. I know the risks and the consequences and I'd gladly pay them if only to see you again for one day. I want to talk to you again. Probably more than you know.

I don't want to give up (even though I really, really want to) because if I roll over and die and quit…Megatron wins. So I've decided I'm going to keep living to spite him another day. There are some people here that say they still need me around. I guess it's good that I helped somebody while I was here. Sometimes I'm selfish and look forward to the moment when I've finished my life on Earth. This life was harder than my previous life, filled with much pain, sorrow, and suffering. I'll be glad when it's finally over. I'm glad to know that you still read what I write. I don't know how I know this but I do. Maybe it's because my hope isn't dead after all. Hope is hard to kill. And for now…I have enough left to pray another day. I love you so much father. I hope and pray that you know…just how much I love you.

Love,

Aethelgythe

P.S.- I'm sorry if I've blocked you from our bond unintentionally…I honestly don't know what's happened with that. I've just been in so much pain. It's hard to feel much else. As a side note I can feel I've changed. I've come to realize…I'll never be the same again. I can only hope it's for the better. Please forgive me for complaining. I should probably just suck it up and bear it. We've all gotta grow up sometime. I've survived 26 years without you. I guess I'm doing alright. Still...I want...I need you to be a part of my life. That hasn't changed. I love you daddy. -hug- And I always will.


	15. Best Friends

Author's Note: I want to thank my reviewers for reviewing. I know this story isn't the most exciting in the world.

To Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and Bumblebee,

I know that most of my letters are to my father but I really wanted to write one for my best friends. You three have given me my fondest memories. Even though we aren't together now, sometimes I feel you are still with me. When I have a bad day at work I think of you and I smile. Please don't take offense Sunstreaker…but when I see a sunflower I think of you. Let's see, you are both pretty to look at, you start with sun, and sunflowers are sometimes delicate…like your paintjob. I remember in the past whenever I was sad or down, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe would always go out of their way to make me smile. But smiling wasn't good enough, so you did even the most ridiculous things to make me laugh…even if it got you into trouble. I love you so much. You are the best friends I could have asked for.

I do forgive you for the prank you pulled with Charissa's help. I know that sending me that apology got you into serious trouble. That made your apology more special. I just take things far more seriously than I used to. I've changed.

Still, I think you would both be pleased to know that even before I got my memories back, I'd prank people here on Earth. Sometimes it wasn't very nice. I used to scare people who I will not name and scream the word "SPIDER!" and point just behind them and look really freaked out. They would jump and scream and say "WHERE?!". It was hilarious at the time. Then I would hide behind corners and when one of my friends walked by would sneak up behind them and scare them that way. And at lunch at school when two of my friends were busy talking or one of them left the table, while they weren't looking, I'd switch items on their lunch trays. Their reactions were pretty comical. They would look confused and pick up the milk carton that wasn't originally there and say, "Where'd this come from?" or "Where did my fork go?" And if I was bored enough, I would take items from two friend's trays and swap them around and they would blame each other for it. LOL And for April Fool's Day I would sit on the bus and have a pack of gum with me. I'd ask someone if they'd like a piece. They'd take it and open it and see that it was a very thin piece of cardboard cut-out the exact same size, shape, and weight as a real piece. I thought that was my most clever prank of all. Then of course some of my pranks backfired but hey, nobody's perfect! I've done far more than that but those were just a few. I know those pranks I just told you about aren't the best…most of it was just bored humor at the time. Still I figured even the small stuff like that, you'd be proud of.

Now I don't prank anymore mostly because I don't have the time and my creativity is severely lacking. I can't think of anything. I also think of consequences before I act. That prank I pulled on Prowl that he eventually pranked me back with, humiliated me. I swore to myself from that moment on…never again, at least when it came to Prowl. I don't care what you two would have to say to me. You've told me in the past, "Oh, you won't get in trouble this time! We will take the blame for you, we swear!" And I actually listened to you. I got another lecture from my father one time and I wasn't paying attention to what he was saying and he told me to repeat the last thing he said. I didn't know. So, he started his very long lecture over again from the beginning! Sometimes I didn't want to be anywhere near you two after I got into trouble because you were just going to talk me into doing something else that would lead to even more punishments! Still…looking back on all of that, I have no regrets. You two taught me how to have fun, how to smile, and how to laugh. I wouldn't trade you both for the world. Thank you for always being there for me.

Bumblebee you have always been a loyal friend. If my memory isn't too bad, I think I remember when you would team up with me against the twins whenever we had a prank war, until we switched teammates. That was sad. You tried to teach me and help me because you were a little bit older than me. You swore to protect me. I know you did your best and I don't hold anything against you. Just having you for a friend is the best thing I could hope for. Thank you for all that you have done for me. I hope that we can remain best friends forever. I'm sorry for everything. If there was ever a time that I hurt or failed you, I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me. I still think of you often. I know you may have changed your vehicle mode again but whenever I see a yellow Camaro with black racing stripes, or a yellow VW bug…I think of you and wonder if it is you.

Thank you three for being the best friends in the universe. I was… and am very blessed that you are. We had quite a time, didn't we? I'll cherish those memories and you forever. Thank you. I love you.

Love,

Aethelgythe


End file.
